steven_universe_fanbasefandomcom-20200215-history
Connie V.S Peridot
This is the 7th episode of The Legend of Onix series Summery When Peridot meets Connie she is less then impressed, and when Steven and Connie hang out, Peridot begins to be overpowered by jealousy. Plot The episode begins on the beach with Peridot recording her words her new tape recorder "Log date 9 19 16, my team as allied themselves with the frosty Lord Sapphire, I still don't trust this but what can I say, its not like I have a say in this." she sighed then continued her recording. "At least Steven listen to me, I just wish I could tell him how I feel, I know he probably wouldn't see much in a Peridot but I just wish I could just let him understand my feelings. Then again I heard from Amethyst that he is close to some human, well if I ever see that clod I will show her the true power of a Peridot." She began to preform silly kung fu moves unaware that Connie was walking down the beach. She noticed Peridot and remembered what Steven told her. "you must be Peridot, its nice to finally meet you." Peridot jumped and accidentally landed on her head seeing Connie. She got up and dusted the sand off of her and said "oh, I didn't know the gems had another Pearl, well since you are here, you can take this and put it back into the house." She gives Connie the recorder and Connie was rather confused about this, but decided to do it anyway just to be kind. Connie walked into the house and saw Steven watching an episode of crying breakfast friends. "Hi Steven" Connie said which got Steven's attention really quickly. "Hey Connie, what are you doing with Peridot's tape recorder?" Connie then said "Apparently Peridot wanted me to set it some were she keeps it, do you know where it is?" Steven then said "she puts it on the bottom shelf in the closet, inside of her storage collector." Connie didn't know what that was so she looked in the closet and saw a box that said storage collector on it. She put it inside then Peridot is seen walking inside. She looked at Connie then said "excellent work, that will be all" She then looked again at her surprised that she didn't leave, she then said "You may leave now" and clapped her hands twice." Connie was rather confused by this and Peridot whispered to Steven "How do you get her to leave" Steven giggled a little then said to her "She isn't a Pearl, this is my best friend Connie." Peridot was shocked by this but what shocked her more was that she realized that Connie was the girl that Steven was always hanging out with. Peridot then walked outside and Connie asked Steven "want to get a donut Steven?" Steven quickly jumped up and said to her "Sure, but first I need to do something very important" He ran back upstairs to his room and while he was doing this Connie grabbed the tape recorder from the box wanting to see why it was so important to Peridot. Steven then walked back down and said "Ok, now we can grab a snack." The two of them walked outside together which got Peridot's attention. She didn't trust Connie wondering if she had something planned for Steven, so she decided to follow them to see what was going on. Steven and Connie began to walk to the Big Donut to grab a donut for the two of them. "So Steven, what was with Peridot thinking I'm a Pearl?" Steven said to her "I don't know, you kind of do look like a Pearl a little." Connie gave a giggle to his comment and walked close to Steven. While the two were walking, they had no idea that they were being followed by Peridot. Connie then pulled out the tape recorder that Peridot had and this got Steven's attention. "Ugh Connie, is that Peridot's?" Connie nodded her head then told Steven "I wanted to figure out why this is so important to her." Steven wasn't so sure that this was right so he tried to change the topic by saying "Well looks like we are finally here." They enter into the Big Donut and see Lars leaning against the wall listening to his I-POD and Sadie restocking all of the donuts by herself. Sadie noticed the two and said "Hey Steven, hey Connie, want the usuals?" Steven and Connie gave a nod and Sadie began to get the donuts for them. While Steven was waiting for the donuts Connie walked outside and listened to the tape recorded to see what is says. The first recording was rather comedic showing how Peridot was still not fully await of life on earth. "Log Date 6-23-16, Currently I have made an amazing discovery of human life. It appears as though humans need to consume materials of the earth in order to produce an energy source." Connie giggled a bit knowing that she was talking about humans eating which was rather comedic that she would think that is a ground breaking discovery. She then switched to a new log but this one was a real shocker to her. "Log Date 7-12-16, I am beginning to have a strange feeling in my love generator, Whenever I am around Steven, it begins to produce more beats and I feel as if my world is complete with him around. I don't know why this is happening, but from the fact that he is the only one I can relate to, and the fact that he has always been my best friend, I guess I am in what the humans call, love." Connie blushed from hearing this completely shocked that Peridot was in love with Steven. Steven walked outside with the donuts and saw Connie with the tape recorder. Steven walked up and asked "Connie, are you alright?" Connie was still frozen by the fact that Peridot was in love with Steven and didn't know how to tell him. She then took a deep breath and said to Steven "Steven, there is something you should know about Peridot, I think... I think she is in love with you." Steven didn't seem surprised by this and said "I know, she has had a crush on me for a while." Connie's eyes opened wide from hearing this then asked him "Well... do you have feelings for her." Steven blushed a bit and took a deep breath saying "I will be honest with you, I do have feelings for Peridot, but I also have feelings for you Connie. I just don't know who I should be with, if I choose you, Peridot would be shattered by it, if I choose her then you would be heartbroken." Connie blushed a bit hearing this and told Steven "Well you don't have to chose now, just take your time and think it over, either way as long as you are happy that's all I can ever want." Steven hugged Connie and gave a soft smile, but unknown to them Peridot saw the whole thing and thinks that he chose Connie over her. She ran back to the beach completely hurt by this and sat on the beach. She then said to herself "I guess he has chosen, I just wish I could have told him myself. Well... at least he will be happy with her, I am sure there is someone else out there... I guess. Steven and Connie began walking back with the two of them enjoying the donuts. Steven noticed Peridot on the beach and approached her noticing that she was a little down in the dumps. "Hey Peri, are you alright." Peridot looked to Steven and said "Yea, I am fine, just dealt with a lot while you were gone." Steven then gave her a hug trying to cheer her up and said "Well if you ever want to talk to someone, you can always talk to me Peri." She hugged back at Steven and gave a soft smile with her cheeks turning dark green. Connie saw this and smiled seeing that she was truly happy to be with him. The two stood up and Peridot noticed Connie again and said "Oh, greetings Connie, now if you would be so kind, would you give me back my recorder." Connie grabbed the tape recorder and gave it back to Peridot. Steven then continued to eat his donut and Peridot asked "What is that thing" Steven told her "its a donut, and my personal favorite, a pink frosted with green sprinkles, want to try it?" She took a piece of it and ate it, the sweetness of the donut was truly amazing for her and said "Steven, where do you get more?" Steven then told her "There is a donut shop in town, want to get one. Peridot smiled then asked "Could you come with me, I am still new to all of this." Steven smiled and walked to the Big Donut with Peridot which ends the episode. Characters *Steven Universe *Peridot *Connie *Lars *Sadie Trivia *Peridot at first thought that Connie was a Pearl. **Possibly because of her big nose. *This is the first Stevidot shipping episode in the fanon. *Peridot is shown to have a new tape recorder to say her thoughts. *The donut Steven had is a reference to the Stevidot shipping in the fanon. Category:A to Z Category:Legend of Onix Episodes Category:VultureKing's Content